


All the Time in the World

by bossofchaos700



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossofchaos700/pseuds/bossofchaos700
Summary: Everyone has a superpower, but it doesn't show up until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	All the Time in the World

"Hey, Virgil!" Patton smiled, opening the door. "Come in!"

Virgil removed his shoes as he shut the door behind him. He often came over when Patton's fiance was stuck at work late. He joined Patton on the couch just as he finished ordering dinner over an app.

Patton looked up and tilted his head with a concerned look. "You look rather glum," he said.

"Another soulmate meeting at work today," Virgil sighed.

Patton nodded, humming sympathetically. "It'll happen for you, Virge, they're out there somewhere!"

"Easy for you to say, you found yours when you were 14," Virgil said. "You started talking to animals. It's why you're a vet."

"Okay, yes, but you know how unusual that is! People find each other at all sorts of ages!" Patton insisted. "Usually in young adulthood. You're only 28!"

Virgil nodded, unconvinced. "Right."  
.........

The next morning, Virgil was making his usual run for coffee. He was friends with the manager at the shop closest to his apartment.

"There," Remy said, holding his hand above the cup. Steam appeared as the drink warmed. "Just the temp you like it." He put the lid on and slid it over to Virgil.

"Your ability to control heat is so useful," Virgil said, sipping. "I'll catch you later."

As Virgil left the shop, he turned a corner and ran into someone's shoulder. As Virgil stuttered out an apology, he felt a strange kind of energy surge through his entire body.

He heard the other man breathe, "Holy shit..."

Virgil looked up, and his mouth fell open. Everything had frozen in time around them. Cars weren't moving. People frozen mid-step. A lady frozen in the middle of dropping her coffee, and the coffee cup frozen in midair a foot above the ground. Kids running down the sidewalk, laughing, not moving, not making noise. The world had gone silent.

"You," the man said to Virgil. "You're not frozen?"

"Uh, no, I....did you do this?" Virgil asked. He finally got a good look at the man he ran into. Wavy dirty blonde hair, one hazel eye and one brown eye. A snake tattoo running down the side of his face. His voice was smooth and sounded like honey.

He shook his head, swallowing nervously. "I don't have a power."

"I don't either," Virgil said. "But we're the only ones not moving."

He blinked at Virgil as he realized, smiling. "I'm Janus," he said. "And I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Virgil nodded, smiling as a warmth in his chest spread. "Virgil. Um....can you undo this?" He gestured at everything frozen around them.

"Oh god, I don't know," Janus said, his eyes widening slightly. "Let me try." He shut his eyes, focusing.

Suddenly, the world started moving again. Kids ran past them as the lady swore at her coffee falling to the ground.

"Thank god," Janus breathed, looking around in relief.

Dark clouds formed above them suddenly, and then heavy rain started pouring. Virgil looked up at the clouds, and thunder boomed back at him. His purple hair was already starting to get soaked from the downpour.

"Was that you?" Janus asked, pointing at the clouds as people started running out of the rain.

"I guess," Virgil said. "Come on, let's go inside."

They ran inside the coffee shop. Remy was looking outside, saying, "It wasn't supposed to rain today, what gives? I hate the rain."

Virgil said to Janus, "I want to test this," as he lifted a hand, focusing on the clouds. A lightening strike formed in the clouds. Virgil gasped softly. He could control the weather?

"Oh my god, you son of a bitch," Remy said, watching him. He was smiling. "Congratulations, you two. Don't strike me with lightening, alright? I'll boil your coffee."

Janus reached into his side bag and pulled out an umbrella. He smiled and said, "Shall we take a walk in the rain?"

Virgil nodded, and as they stepped out of the coffee shop, everything froze around them. They walked through the frozen raindrops, having all the time in the world.


End file.
